It can be shown that detectable sound waves can be produced by passing a very small electric current through a fluid enclosed in a strong steady magnetic field. This research purposes to conduct a pilot study whose ultimate purpose would be to detect sound waves generated by the flow of biologically generated electric currents in excitable muscle and nerve when they are placed in a strong magnetic field. This research could lead to a new technique of measuring currents flowing in the heart, muscle, and nervous systems in the body. It would have the specific advantages of being noninvasive, and of giving information which could potentially be used to create an image of the body biocurrent distributions and their magnitudes. In order to gain quantitative information, the proposed research will attempt to determine the importance of the various variables of applied magnetic field strength, sound detection method, biocurrent amplitudes, and biocurrent wave shape influences, on the ability to detect magnetically evoked sound waves from a simulated biological object.